


Walk the plank!

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Charlie gets to rescue the princess, Danny as King Daniel the fourth, Danny is pining, Family Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I tried for humour but this is what I ended up with, M/M, Porn with a tiny plot, Sex on the Beach, Smut, Steve as Dread Pirate McGarrett, Steve gets a clue, Top Steve McGarrett, and I don't mean the cocktail, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny realises he's been pining and Steve finally gets a clue. It all comes to head after a fun family outing.*chapter two is smut, the first is all fluff
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 36
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConnyKeksi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnyKeksi/gifts).



King Daniel Charles Williams the Fourth squints his eyes against the glitter of the sun on the ocean. A tiny hand slips into his own and he squeezes it

“Danno, are we going to get Gracie back?” 

“Of course buddy”

Only Danny wasn’t sure he could get his first born back. Dread Pirate McGarrett and his crew snuck onto their ship and took over command. Danny had been able to grab his youngest before escaping into a dinghy with Tani and Noelani. They had been following, unseen, in the shadow of the ship ever since. Tani bends forward and bops Charlie on the nose

“First we need a plan”

Charlie nods seriously and holds up his finger in an _aha_ gesture 

“A plan!”

Danny smiles and ruffles his hair

“So, I think we should storm them from all sides at once”

Noelani tells them but Danny shakes his head

“He’ll be counting on just that”

“But we’ll have the element of surprise”

Tani says frowning and Danny sighs

“Listen I know Steve” Noelani coughs and Danny rolls his eyes but correct himself “I know Dread Pirate McGarrett, he’ll anticipate us being rash so we need to plan something he will not expect”

Charlie looks at Danny and mouths _‘Dread Pirate’_ with a gleeful expression on his face

“So what would you do oh mighty king”

Tani teases and Danny discretely gives her the finger 

“Right. Charlie?” his son shifts his attention to him and Danny continues “you sneak aboard, find Ste .. Dread Pirate McGarrett and then you wait until he’s alone before you charge and take him out. I’ll rescue Grace and then come find you. Tani I’m counting on you to take out Junior and Noelani?” she looks up with a smile “are you confident you can take on Quinn?”

“Yes I am!”

She salutes him, Tani on the other hand doesn’t look as sure

“Uhm boss? There are still two crew members that you forgot in your plan”

“Nah, if we stick to the plan Prince Charlie will have taken out McGarrett before they realise something is wrong”

Charlie beams and Tani hides a smile before whispering 

“We’ll need weapons”

Charlie grins and hands them all swords. Danny takes his and brandishes it to the middle of the dinghy, they all follow his example

“All right men! Let’s go and take back our ship!”

“And Gracie”

Charlie cries out and Danny shushes him

“Shhh buddy, we need to surprise them, remember?”

Charlie repeats his words but softer and follows it with a loud _‘Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!’_

They wait until Charlie is out of sight before climbing on board themselves. Danny follows Charlie and he peeks around the corner, he grins when he sees his mini me charge Steve. He scans the deck until he finds Grace and begins sneaking towards her. Sounds of fighting reach his ears and he knows his window of opportunity is closing fast so he gets up and starts running only to be stopped in his tracks by a smirking Nahele pointing a sword at him. Suddenly Charlie streaks past them and Danny uses the distraction to over power Nahele. Charlie is pulling a smiling Grace back with him

“Come on Princess Grace we need to hurry”

Danny is the one smirking now as Noelani marches a defeated Quinn onto the deck. When Tani comes out she’s led by Junior who holds her sword. Charlie orders him to let go of her, pointing his own sword at the fallen Dread Pirate McGarrett. When Junior does as he’s told Charlie starts jumping up and down

“I won! Danno,I won!”

“Yes, you sure did”

“What’s all the commotion here?”

Kamekona voice booms over the deck 

“We won!”

Charlie shouts out and Kamekona frowns

“Mm seems like you did. But ..” He glances around the deck “I made your favourite lunch and I think you want to eat?” Charlie nods and Kame purses his lips “That’s what I thought keiki. Come here so we can work out a deal, yeah?”

Charlie looks at Danny and then at Steve before hesitatingly making his way over to Kamekona. 

The big guy squats down and picks up Charlie; they whisper for a few minutes before they turn back to the deck. Charlie is smiling wide and he points his sword to Steve

“Dread Pirate McGarrett, I sentence you to walk the plank”

“No! Not the plank! Have mercy!”

Steve gasps out and Danny laughs loudly until Charlie calls out his name

“King Danno! You are sentenced to walk the plank too!”

“What? No! I am your king! Why?”

“Kame says mutiny is good and if you walk the plank I get dinosaurs nuggets”

Nahele starts to chant _‘walk the plank, walk the plank_ ’ and everyone joins in, sides forgotten and Danny finds himself pushed to the back of the boat together with Steve

“Please Charlie! I’ll make you pancakes every morning for a week!”

He tries to bargain but Charlie turns to Kamekona who solemnly shakes his head. The little boy brandishes his sword and pokes Danny with it

“Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!”

Danny is still pleading when he’s suddenly lifted into strong arms

“No! Steven, put me down!”

“Come on Danno, let’s feed the fish”

Steve turns and leaps into the ocean, they come up with Danny spluttering salt water. He slaps a spray of water towards Steve’s smirking face

“You think you’re funny but you’re not”

He wipes his hair back and looks up to the grinning faces of their friends up on the boat. Charlie is shrieking with laughter as Nahele tickles him before following Steve’s example, taking the little boy with him as he jumps off the boat. Steve’s foot brushes his calf, and his fingers brush over his lower back under the surface as they tread water and watch as Grace and Tani have a prettiest dive contest with Junior, Quinn and Noelani as judges. Charlie is pretending to be a shark and is taking large bites out of a smiling Nahele.

Fifteen minutes later Kame calls them out of the water for an early lunch. 

They dock back at the harbour just before one, Kamekona deems his new venture a success and Danny, for once, agrees. The boat tour around one of the smaller islands, listening to a history of bootlegging smugglers, a Pirate romance with a happy ending and a stop in the cove of said island for swimming and lunch is actually very relaxed and nice. 

“I think you actually hit a gold mine here, big guy”

There is a chorus of agreements and Kame beams the whole way back to the cars. 

TBC

_*smut and fluff continues in chapter two_


	2. Chapter 2

It’s just after seven, Charlie has been picked up by Rachel and Grace just left for girls night out. Danny is sitting in his chair watching the horizon, the fading daylight painting a myriad of colours across the sky as the sun sinks into the ocean. A noise alerts him to his partner approaching, Steve sinks into his own chair and hands Danny a cold beer. By the time they finish their beer it’s dark and the almost full moon is large and bright in the night sky. It’s still warm, humid and he will probably never get used to this climate

“So today was nice”

“Yeah it was a good date”

Danny side eyes Steve

“Date?” 

“Yes, we went out, had fun, good food and better company”

“Ah, a family date”

“No”

Danny frowns but just as he opens his mouth Steve suddenly sits up 

“Come swim with me”

Danny side eyes Steve

“What?”

“Come swim with me”

So he heard correct, Steve knows how he feels about the water yet here he is asking him into the water

“Uhm no, no thank you”

“Come on Danno, it’s warm and the water is cool”

Danny holds up his hand and starts ticking off fingers

“Sharks, currents, jellyfish, water”

Steve scoffs, and holds up his own hand

“I haven’t seen a shark here since 1985, no wind or sandbanks, not the season, you went swimming this afternoon”

“Correction I did not _go_ swimming, I was _forced_ to go swimming”

“Fine”

Steve gets up and pulls his shirt off as he walks to the waterline. Danny licks his lips watching Steve walk away, his partner is a fine specimen. Lean, defined muscles, smooth, tanned and legs that go on forever. Lately Danny has been noticing it more and more, realising he’s been in a pretty committed relationship with Steve over the last decade. A few weeks ago he jokingly brought up their sexless marriage, Steve went silent and gave Danny a look that, to this day, he hasn’t been able to decipher or get it out of his head. The next day Steve told him he was ready to start dating again and Danny never brought it up again. Steve turns as he steps onto the sand and gives him the same exact look causing a shiver to run up his spine. Danny can clearly see Steve’s face as he kicks off his shorts, a second later he sputters when they hit his face. The moonlight gives him a perfect view of Steve’s bare naked ass, at the shoreline Steve looks back and gives Danny a come hither gesture, before he steps into the water. Oh fuck, Steve wasn’t just asking him for a swim, but for a _swim._ He gets up, tripping in his haste to get his clothes off. He stops at the coastline, the water is still and glittering black, the only movement are the ripples following Steve as he moves further out in the surf. Danny hesitates for a second but pushes himself onward and he wades in after Steve. He catches up to his floating partner and he hesitates again

“So date?”

“Yes Danno, a date. I figured it’s time to move forward and give our marriage a real shot”

His confusion must have been evident on his face because Steve laughs and pulls Danny closer to him

“I’m sorry for this but I have to see”

Danny blinks when Steve’s lips press against his mouth in a soft, almost sweet kiss and it takes him a second to respond. Danny lets his hand slide around the back of Steve’s neck and he deepens the kiss. Steve is standing up now, the water coming up to his chest. Danny wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, holding him in place with his fingers clenched in the short, wet hair. They kiss for a while, and he lets his hand roam, loving the hot, wet skin under his fingers. When Steve moves them further back towards the beach, gravity forces Danny down and he moans when their cocks are pressed together for the first time. The sound carries and Steve kisses him again, filthy and open mouthed. Danny rolls his hips, and it’s Steve’s turn to moan. Danny loses himself in the kiss, grunting when Steve deposits him onto the wet sand. Steve wrestles a hand between them and he wraps it around Danny’s cock. He jacks it a couple of times, gathering the copious amount of precum before he presses a slick, hot finger into Danny’s hole. Danny groans and shakes his head. 

“Steve. Sand”

Steve snorts, kissing him again and Danny loses his train of thought. He shudders as Steve brushes his prostate. When he starts pushing back Steve pulls away, he laughs when Danny lets out a disappointed sigh 

“Sand, remember”

Danny waves his hand in Steve’s face “Sand smand” and he drags Steve closer by tightening his legs. 

Steve smirks, slicking up his cock with spit and precum before shifting until he's pressed against Danny’s hole

“Are you su ..”

“I swear to god Steve if I wasn’t sure do you think I’d let you put the moves on me on a fucking beach?! Yes I’m sure you schmuck, I love you”

“Fuck Danny, me too”

“Good, now shut up and move”

Steve gives him a quick kiss and pushes his cock past the tight rim. Danny takes a breath and relaxes around Steve, who immediately sinks in to the hilt. The burn is just on the right side of pain, making the pleasure exquisite and almost unbearable. Steve slowly pulls back and slams back in, setting a steady, rough rhythm. Danny shifts, forcing Steve to change his position. He gasps when the new angle allows for a deeper penetration and an almost constant pressure on his prostate. When Steve’s hand wraps around his neglected cock he involuntarily bucks up. Steve falters but doesn’t let up, his muscles straining as he fucks into Danny like a man possessed. Danny starts clamping down every time Steve draws back. Steve smiles and kisses him before he adds his own twist to their frantic fucking. He tightens his fingers around Danny’s cock every time he bottoms out. Danny groans as a powerful thrust forces him off the beach. His back arches and he clenches down, cumming hard. Steve loses his rhythm, thrusts becoming erratic as he chases his own orgasm. Danny yanks him down into a wild kiss, it’s Steve’s undoing. He breaks the kiss and buries his face in Danny's neck. Steve sighs as he grinds down, pressing in as far as he can go and cums deep inside Danny. 

The calm water lapping at their hips is cool against Danny’s overheated skin. He cards his fingers through Steve’s hair as his lover catches his breath

“Come on you big lug, let’s get clean”

“Mmm yeah. Good plan”

He sits up and Danny hisses as Steve slowly pulls out. Steve stands up carefully, taking Danny with him 

“I can walk babe”

“Yeah I know”

Instead of walking up to the house he steps back into the ocean. When Danny resurfaces he slaps Steve’s shoulder 

“You fucker”

Steve’s satisfied smirk causes him to slap him again

“Really?”

Steve just pulls him closer and kisses him breathless, Danny bites his lip in retaliation but soothes it immediately with his tongue, effectively deepening the kiss. They stay in the surf for a long while, making out like a couple of teenagers.

After they clean up, they roll into bed and Danny turns to Steve

“You don’t think this was a bit .. I don’t know fast?”

Steve shrugs 

“Look I was tired okay? We spend the whole day out and about, we’ll have a do over tomorrow and I’ll be sure to make it last”

Danny gapes at him, not really believing Steve was this obtuse. Steve gives him a toothy grin

“No Danny, we are not moving too fast. We had a million dates already. You said it yourself, we’ve been married for years. We just added the sex part a bit late”

“That .. You started dating after I said that”

“I thought you were giving me a hint”

“A hint? For what?”

“For me to stop being stuck on you”

“I didn’t know you were stuck on me to begin with”

“Yeah yeah, we figured it out in the end”

“ _You_ figured it out. How come you decided to act?”

“Because of the way you looked at me this afternoon”

Danny closes his eyes and shakes his head, drawing Steve into a soft kiss

“I’ve been looking at you like that for years babe”

“But I only realised what it meant this afternoon”

Steve shifts them until Danny is pressed against his side with his head on his chest. Danny sighs, kissing Steve’s collarbone before settling down. Smiling when Steve kisses the top of his head. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Right, the lovely ConnyKeksi gave me this prompt, Pirate Steve and King Danny. My brain came up with this, I sincerely hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and loved. English is not my native tongue and this is not beta read, any and all mistakes are my own.


End file.
